Beautiful Mind
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: Our Spencer gets bored. What does a genius do when he's bored? Derek Morgan that's what. :DD
1. Chapter 1

Spencer sat staring out the window, watching the clouds pass by. He tried to think when he had first started to feel this way. It was one of his favorite memories…

_"You're Doctor Reid?"_

_ Reid looked up from his piece of cake and looked at the Morgan women that were all smiling kindly at him._

_ "Derek talks about you."_

It wasn't the first time that he had thought of Derek but it was when he realized that he had feelings for Derek…strong feelings for Derek.

Spencer slowly stood up, it was his first day off in almost a month and he realized he didn't know what to do. Working was almost all he had, and when he wasn't doing it was hard to find something else to do.

So he had started writing. His mother had given him the idea when he was talking on the phone to her a couple months ago.

**"Why not write a book Spence?"**

** Spencer sighed then shoved another spoonful of Fruity Pebbles in his mouth. "I don't know Mom…"**

** "Why not Spence? Write a Fiction novel…that has nothing to do with science or science fiction…you know… make it a challenge."**

Spencer loved those moments when his mother was lucid. She made him feel like he had someone to lean on even if it was briefly.

So he took her advice and after doing research he wrote three novels. One was a murder mystery, the others where romances. The only difference with the last one was it was a romance about two gay men.

He took his own feelings and wrote them down, and on top of being therapeutic it made he realize how much of a chance he really had with Derek…zero. But he was convinced that if he couldn't have a happy ending, his characters would.

He was now working on a book that he had modeled after Jane Austen but he was having writers block and decided to take a break. Now all he was doing was sitting at his window looking at the sky.

It took him only five minutes to brush his hair and he headed out. He went to a local café and sat down. Sometimes he hated being a profiler…he would just be looking around at people and he would figure things out about them without even meaning to.

It took him a second to realize that about six people had one of his books. He felt his mouth flop open a little and then took out his phone and texted his editor.

He got a text back with just a smiley face and he sat staring at each of the books. His phone rang and he flipped it open, "Spencer! I know your brain is way smarter then mine, so how have you not realized how famous your books have gotten?"

Spencer laughed at his editor's, Sarah McClain, upbeat voice, "Well I mean you're a small publishing company…and I don't read the paper or anything."

He heard her bubbly laugh, "Silly! You're making this company sooo much money!! I've started to get calls about people wanting to meet you. Are you sure about remaining anonymous?"

Spencer gulped, "Yea…I really want to remain that way. I'll have that new book for you in a week."

He heard her squeal, "Oh I love working with a genius!!"

He chuckled lightly and hung up. He got a coffee to go and headed back to his apartment, he had a book to finish.

&&&&&&&&

Spencer sat down at his desk and looked up to see Garcia, Emily and JJ all sitting in JJ's office. He slowly walked over, "What are you guys doing?"

They all grinned at him and JJ held up a book, "Book discussion. We all realized we loved these books."

Spencer blushed and nodded, "Yea I've read them."

Garcia gushed, "I love the one about the gay couple!! And the murder mystery was amazing. Oh and the one about the self-conscious girl finding true love was awesome!"

Emily laughed, "So basically we like them all!"

Reid jumped when Hotch walked threw the door, "JJ can I-…what are you guys doing?"

They showed him the book, "I've heard about them, but I haven't read them. Rossi read the murder mystery, said it was good…"

Spencer felt his blush increasing and was happy no one was looking at him. When everyone dispersed he sat at his desk and suddenly felt a smile on his face, his team…his family…they loved his books…

The stupid grin was stuck on his face until Derek waved a hand in front of his face, "Pretty Boy…you okay?"

Spencer jumped a little and nodded, "Yea I'm fine…what's up?"

Derek smiled at him, although he still looked worried, "JJ has a new case for us."

It took them twenty minutes to be briefed and then they were taking off on the jet to California. Spencer looked up to see JJ and Emily reading his books and again it made him blush.

JJ let out a gasp and Emily's eyes shot up, "You got to Chapter 9!!"

Hotch shook his head and looked at Rossi, "I'm going to have to read these books, or I will never hear the end of it."

Rossi smiled, "they are good, and I've read them all. Whoever the author is he either writes fast or had had these stocks piled up, waiting to publish."

Derek was listening in, "Who is the author?"

Emily's closed the book quickly, "No one knows! We even had Garcia try and apparently the little technology the small publishing company uses is a no-go. She even tried just calling but the editor; Sarah McClain is as solid as a rock. But it's so romantic!"

Spencer grinned at the information and then silently texted a thank you to Sarah. He had never texted before and wasn't very good at it, but Sarah had made him text. She knew about his job so she didn't want to call when he was busy. Texting was easier.

When they landed they went right into action, immediately he and JJ set up while the others went to the crime scenes. The attacker was brutal and he was taking children. The only difference was he wasn't raping them he was simply killing.

It didn't make sense, normally an unsub who took children would either sexually assault them or it was personal. Reid started to set up the geographical profile. He didn't see anything significant, then "JJ get Hotch on the phone."

JJ called and put it on speaker, "JJ what is it?"

Reid was still marking the spots on the map, "the unsub is killing as a religious mission or something. All the kids that where killed make a huge cross on the map and the center of the cross is at the church on W. Main St."

"Thanks Spencer, have Garcia see if she can get anything on the church."

It took Garcia ten minutes to call back, "Okay gets this, and all those kids have one thing in common. They all went to the same church camp about an hour out of town. I've already talked to Hotch and I've sent a list of the employees to him. Derek and Emily are on there way out there."

It took Hotch and Rossi twenty minutes to get back and they all took a look at the list of costumers, "It's a cult, how could you kill five kids all at once…"

Reid winced at the images in his head, "You could but it would be difficult and none of these employees have the background of study to do it."

JJ looked at him and shook her head, "Thank God you're one of the good guys Spence."

Hotch nodded in agreement, "so if there more then one unsub, how many out of these thirty and how many?

Derek sighed, this was difficult, he and Emily agreed that at least five of the employees where suspicious but they had their alibis down packed and they weren't going to rat each other out.

"Hotch we've got nothing. They are definitely suspicious but they aren't going to turn on each other."

He heard Hotch sigh, "Then we will have to catch them in the act."

&&&&&&&&

Derek watched as Spencer sat in the hospital room…again. It seemed like trouble followed this boy where ever he went. Just as he was about to walk in he saw a blonde bubbly girl run into the room and wrap Spencer in a hug.

Two things hit Derek, surprise at Spencer so willingly accepting a hug and jealousy. The jealousy ripped threw him and he had to take a moment to calm himself. They talked for a little while longer and then when she left he slowly walked in, "Who was she?"

Spencer jumped a little and then looked panicked, before trying to calm down, "N-no one…just a f-friend."

Derek raised and eyebrow, judging by Reid's reaction he would say they were more then friends…and again the jealousy was back, along with hurt.

"So Pretty Boy the doctor says you will have to be off that knee for a month, which means you will be stuck in the police stations for a while."

Reid wrinkled up his nose and reached for his Jell-O, "well we didn't expect any of the cult members to have a gun, they just beat the children. But I will be okay. How long do I have off of work?"

Derek smiled, "Two weeks. I have three days off to stay with you and then I will be checking on you everyday after that…unless we have a case."

Reid was blushing, "You don't need too…"

"Unless your girlfriend already plans on staying and taking care of you…then I can just come over every day after work."

Spencer's eyes snapped up, "She is not my girlfriend!"

Derek just watched him for a moment, "Well then, I have my stuff backed, let me go get you a wheelchair."

Spencer watched as he made his way out of the room. How had he gotten into this?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beta did not get to review this because I had a lot of people asking me to update. Haha so I'm very sorry if there are some mistakes and I promise the next oen will be Beta-ized. (Sorry DaTwistedSistas!!!!! I promise I will get the next one to you. Haha)**

Reid was crutching down the hallway when Morgan leaned back in his chair, "Pretty Boy what are you doing?"

"I just want breakfast…"

Morgan stood up and slowly led Reid to the chair, "Come on sit down and tell me what you want to eat."

Although Reid asked for cereal, Morgan made him an entire breakfast and wouldn't let him get up from the table until he ate most of it. "Derek I'm going to explode."

Morgan laughed and helped him into the chair, "It will help you heal, so quit complaining. What do you want to do today?"

"Star Trek!!" Morgan watched him and shook his head but nodded and put the DVD in.

They sat threw the entire movie with Reid explaining things to him, laughing at thing only he could possibly find funny and Derek basically just watched Reid.

The man was unknowingly cute. The way he did his excited chuckle when something on the TV made him laugh even though he knew it wasn't funny or just the way his bright eyes were drinking in every detail even though he had seen this movie over a thousand times.

After another hour Derek couldn't take it any longer and stood up walking into the kitchen. He made himself a pot of coffee and looked up when Reid crutched into the kitchen, "Sorry about that, I get really absorbed, we can do something you want to."

All the sudden an overwhelming urge to hug Reid overcame him and he just stared at the boy, before clearing his throat, "This is fine, I'm not totally against Star Trek, but I do want to run out and get some things for dinner. Can you promise to not get off the couch unless for bathroom purposes?"

Reid scowled at him but still his timid personality showed through. Morgan had never thought he would see a timid scowl but here was Doctor Reid pulling it off quite well, "Morgan I am not five."

He laughed and started towards the door, "Lock this as soon as I am gone and I have my cell phone on me."

Derek chuckled at Reid's irritated look and shut the door, waiting to move until he heard the lock slide into place. It took him only ten minutes to locate the nearest grocery store. He wanted to get enough food for the next three nights, and even some simple things that Spencer could for lunch.

It took him close to forty five minutes to get everything he needed and then he made his way back to Spencer's house. He unlocked the door, "Hey Spence I bought some-."

He stopped when he saw the woman from the hospital with Spencer on **top** of her. He felt his anger spike and he tried to make his face passive while his body told him to break something, "In your current condition I think that maybe you should hold off on anything like that…"

Spencer was blushing and clumsily tried to get off of her, when his face tightened in pain, Derek walked over, lifted him up from underneath his arms and set him on the couch.

The girl was watching Derek and he fought the urge to growl at her. "Hi! I'm Sarah, and you must be Derek Morgan, Spencer talks about you all the time. I'm Spencer's-."

"Old friend from high school." Spencer had immediately cut in. He looked nervous and Derek watched him with untrusting eyes. Spencer had told him that he had no friends in high school…and he was obviously lying.

"Nice to meet you…are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes."

"No." Spencer quickly said and then nervously pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Sarah glanced over at Spencer and giggled, "umm well no….apparently."

Derek watched her give Spencer a pointed look and then she left, still giggling. Derek walked back into the kitchen, and started to take care of the groceries. He didn't look up when he heard Spencer's crutches hitting the ground, "She just came over to check on me…She tried to help me up and then I fell on her….that's all that happened."

He nodded his head, setting the milk in the fridge, "You don't have to explain anything to me Reid. It's your life; you can do as you please."

He saw the confused look pass Spencer's eyes, "But I want you to know I don't like her…that she really is just a friend…"

Derek was still angry; he knew why but forced it out of his head, "its fine, Spencer. Now go sit down before you slip on the floor."

The dinner was awkward and Spencer went to bed early, he didn't know how to make it better, he knew that Derek was mad at him, but jealousy seemed too much to hope for. He concluded that Derek could tell that he was lying and was mad…but he didn't know how to make it better without telling him the truth…

88888888888888888

Three days passed and although Derek calmed down, and they had fun, Spencer felt like there was a wall between them. Derek went to work, laughing at Spencer's expression, "its okay Pretty Boy, you only have to stay off it for another week and then you can come back."

"A week!"

Derek only laughed harder and ruffled his hair before walking out of the house, "I'll be back after work."

Spencer sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the couch, he opened his phone, "Sarah…what are you doing today?"

"I have to edit some new books, why?"

He sighed at her always happy voice, "I have no one here to hang out with, and I was seeing if you were busy."

"What happened to that hunk of chocolate that was there the other day?"

Spencer laughed but felt himself blush, "He had to go back to work… he will be back later."

"So that means I have to be out by 6ish? I feel like we are sneaking around Spence…"

The obvious glee in her voice made him roll his eyes, "No you can stay if you want, just please make it seem like we are not boyfriend and girlfriend!!"

"He doesn't know you're gay?"

Spencer felt himself blushing even more and he cleared his throat, "Bisexual."

"So then he doesn't know you love him?"

He already told her that he refused to tell Derek that he loved him, "You already know that. Are you coming over or not?"

He heard her shuffling through some papers, "I'll be there around one o'clock, and if you could have another chapter ready just so I have an excuse that would be great."

"I'll have the book ready…"

Her squeal made him yank the phone away from his ear. She got so excited when he finished a book, "How did you get it done so fast!?"

Spencer wished he was as dark as Derek so then everything wouldn't make him blush or at least show up on his face, "Well I finished a lot the day I talked to you, more then I originally planned and Derek sleeps in really late if you don't wake him up so I just typed when he was asleep."

"I will be there at one!! I cannot wait!!"

Spencer sighed as he looked over his Jane Austen novel. He modeled it after her style of writing and feminine equality. He had always loved her as a kid, and his mother had always smiled and laughed at him, knowing that he could love anyone and he chose Jane Austen.

He smiled fondly at the memory, and then looked back at his laptop. He had printed off the story to give to Sarah and looked back at the one he had just started.

His main character, Michael was a bachelor until his old girlfriend brings him a daughter. The old girlfriend is dying and it's his responsibility to take care of the child.

Spencer smiled sadly at the new book; it was based on his own life experience. He could remember every detail of the day when he opened the door to find his old girlfriend with a one year old girl named Diana. He had been twenty at the time.

The first year of taking care of baby Diana had been the hardest time of his life, but also the most fulfilling. At two years old, Diana was walking and speaking in full sentences.

He remembered one day in particular,

_"Daddy, I want water, Please!!!."_

_ Spencer smiled down at the girl and handed her a Sippy cup full of water. It was just after nine o'clock and she was getting ready to be dropped off at her private tutor soon so Spencer could go to class. _

_ He had realized quickly that Diana was smart, just like him, and made sure she had the right stimulation for her growing mind. _

_ "Come on Baby." He held out his hand and the little girl took it. She grinned up at her father and Spencer felt his heart melting all over again. Her blue eyes, which she had gotten from her mother, contrasted heavily with the curly brown hair that she so obviously got from her father._

_ "Daddy look!! It's raining can we run around and splash in it?"_

For some reason Little Diana had loved the rain more then anything and would spend hours just watching it fall from the sky. Spencer shook his head and looked back at his book.

He had debated in his head about changing the outcome but for some reason he felt that it wasn't right, that he needed to tell the story the same way it had happened in real life.

He sat down at the computer and began to type and before he knew it there was a knock at his door. He used his crutches to hobble over and peak through the peep hole. Sarah's smiling face greeted him and he opened the door.

"Spencer! I'm so excited that you finished the book!"

He grinned, walking back over to the couch and plopped down. She picked up the book and flipped through it, her smile growing wider as each page turned. She lifted her eyes and spotted the computer, "There's another one!!"

Spencer smiled a little bit but stopped her from freaking out, "There's something I need you to know about this book."

Sarah nodded at him and plopped down on the couch her earrings jingling as she got comfortable, "This is really personal…I'm only writing this because I feel like I need to get it out…as closure. If somehow my identity gets leaked, no one can know that this is real."

She nodded her head up and down, before glancing at it again. Spencer chuckled lightly, "Its about a man who had to raise his daughter that he didn't know he had until the mother is dying of cancer."

She smiled before looking stricken, "You…?"

He smiled sadly at her and rubbed his eyes, "It's still hard to believe that I was a father sometimes but it's the main reason I joined the BAU."

Spencer could tell that she wanted to ask what had happened but he shook his head, he hadn't ever told his team members and they were his family. He had pictures of little Diana in various places around the house and whenever the team asked he said that it was an old girlfriend's baby, which wasn't totally lying.

"When?"

He snapped back to reality, looking over at the picture on the mantle, smiling at the eyes that smiled back at him, "I was eighteen when we had sex. It was the first time I had gotten drunk, my first party too. Did you know that almost 35% of pregnancies result after sex while intoxicated?"

She smiled at him lightly, already used to his statistic ranting, "Well I didn't even know she was pregnant until almost two years later, Diana already had a year of her life without me…"

He stopped and looked away from the picture feeling the tears stinging in his eyes. Spencer didn't want to talk about this…not now.

Sarah could tell and they spent all day going over his book he jumped when the door opened to reveal Derek.

Spencer glanced at Sarah before trying to smile at Derek. He saw Derek's mood shift a little but the man gave his mega watt smile, "Hello again Sarah, are you staying for dinner?"

Sarah stood up and stretched kissing Spencer on the cheek, making him blush when Derek raised his eyebrows slightly, "No. I have a date!"

The cheery woman grabbed her things and walked out of the house leaving a blushing Spencer, staring after her. Derek seemed in a better mood and smiled at Spencer, "What did you do today Pretty Boy?"

Spencer grinned over at the older man, "Oh nothing…just read and write down some things here and there. I was bored out of my mind. I need to be back at the BAU."

Derek chuckled and started dinner, "You will be soon Spence, enjoy the time off. Today I had this song stuck in my head all day and I personally think it's your fault. _I can't fit in anybody's arms!! Oh you!! You left just in time._**(AN!!)**You were singing that the other day."

Spencer slowly made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, smiling slightly at Derek's off key voice. He bit his lip and watched the darker man for a second before blurting out , "Hey Derek…would you be mad if you found out something personal about me, but in a impersonal way?"

Spencer blushed at Derek's confused face, "What do you mean Pretty Boy? The whole team knows your bisexual so it can't be that. What did you mean by impersonal?"

Suddenly he didn't want to talk about it; he wanted to write it down. "Never mind."

Derek wanted to press but the look on Spencer's face told him to let it be. The younger agent would tell him in his own time. "So I hope you like tacos, because that's what we are having tonight."

* * *

**(AN)-Who ever is first to name that song, and the band, I will let them choose anything they want (except character death) to happen in the next story. =))**

**Muahhaha that's right, my Reid has got some game!! Hahah**

**I like the idea of Reid being a daddy, and a single one at that. **

**(the statistic is completely made up, somehow I think it should be higher. Haha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOO SORRY! **

** I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to write this chapter...**

** But here it is! And it is a little slower but I really wanted to establish some Derek and Spencer time. **

** Tell me what you think and keep in mind there will be another chapter soon to move things along! Is it too much to ask for reviews?**

Derek liked to think that he knew Spencer Reid better than most people. He had been working with him close to seven years now, and he knew almost every single thing about the young man's life.

He could tell that Spencer was hiding something, but Derek understood the feeling, he hadn't wanted anyone knowing about his time with Carl Buford.

But the thing that bothered Derek the most was the hurt that he felt when he thought that Spencer was hiding something from him. It didn't take a genius to realize he was developing feelings for the young man.

He could pinpoint the exact time that he had started to feel the way he did, but he continually pushed it away, even now. Spencer had secrets and he wasn't even sure if Spencer liked him, but that did nothing to stop the growing love he had for the man.

Derek had always loved him, but after Carl Buford…he just hadn't been ready to love another man. Another**large** reason for Derek pushing his feelings away was the fact that he had seen Spencer dating **only** woman, despite that fact that Spencer had said he was bisexual.

Derek had yet to see him date a man. So now Derek just pushed the feelings aside…he didn't want to be hurt anymore then he had already had…and the thing he feared more was hurting Spencer.

"Spencer, Hotch let me have the weekend off unless there is a case. What do you want to do?"

Derek watched as Spencer looked up from his computer, blushed and snapped it closed. Derek had woken up to find that Spencer was not in his room. Instead he had found him on his laptop, which Spencer had been on a lot lately.

"I don't know…"

Derek grinned and sipped his coffee, "I have an idea… go get dressed, wear layers."

Derek left the room and instantly Spencer's genius brain kicked in, trying to think of anything that would require him to have layers, "Stop thinking Spencer and just get ready!"

Spencer blushed because no one knew him like Derek…which was a little frightening.

It took him fifteen minutes to get ready because he was finally off the crutches; before it had taken him almost a half hour to get dressed. He could now hobble with his boot so it made things much easier. When he walked back into the living room he almost gasped.

The yummy chocolate man was wearing dark pants that fit very snug around his bottom and a somewhat tight hoodie that showed off his muscles perfectly. Spencer was starting to regret the cardigan he had thrown on because his jeans had taken to long.

Derek smiled and offered his elbow which Spencer took appreciatively, trying to will his face to stop blushing.

"Where are we going?"

Derek smiled as he opened the car door, "You'll see Pretty Boy, just sit back and relax."

It took them a half hour to get to where they were going and Derek made him cover his eyes. He tired to listen for anything that would give the surprise away but all he could hear were people talking and laughing.

"Okay Spencer, open your eyes."

A huge banner greeted him when he finally opened his eyes.

_**22**__**nd**__** Abington's Art Festival**_

Spencer glanced over at Derek, slightly confused but Derek just smiled, "It's going to be fun Spence I promise, come on."

And to his surprise it was. They ate tons of candy, despite Spencer throwing out statistics about tooth decay. It had taken one handful of cotton candy being shoved in his mouth for him to stop talking and enjoy the festival.

A clown, much to his dismay made him a balloon animal and then Derek bought him something in a little box, but told him he had to wait to open later.

It was surprising that he was so comfortable around this many people. Crowds made him nervous but he had a feeling that it was because of the Derek Morgan Effect.

"Derek I'm not shoving my hand in that paint, do you know how many germs are in there? And besides my hands will be stained…"

Derek smirked at him, gently pushing him into a chair in front of the finger paints, "Spencer that's the point! It's messy; it's a form of art."

Spencer shook his head looking at the offending paint but slowly dipped a finger in. It kept them occupied for another hour, and then they headed to buy some food and art.

Spencer was intuitive about art but that didn't surprise Derek, _his_ genius was good at everything.

Half way through shopping Derek realized Spencer was dragging a little, his eyes happy but tired and he was limping even more than usual, "Come on Spence, let's go, I'm tired."

Derek could almost laugh at the look Spencer had on his face. It was like when a kid went to a carnival and got so burned out that the only thing left was a blissful sleepy look.

"Did you have fun Pretty Boy?"

Spencer yawned nodding his head, trying to not walk on his foot. Despite the pain, it had been one of the best days of his life, he loved spending time with Derek… and if he pretended and twisted the truth he could picture Derek and him on a date.

He almost protested when Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, but stopped when he realized his foot felt much better with his new found crutch.

"I had a great day…I think it's the Derek Morgan Effect."

Derek raised an eyebrow, grinning at Spencer, "What is that?"

Spencer winced at the pain in his foot and was so tired he almost forgot to answer Derek, "You just make everything lighter. I didn't even get anxiety around the crowds…or spout too many statistics. You just make me less of a…freak."

He knew the words were wrong as soon as they left his mouth. Derek tensed and stopped him, grabbing his chin gently but with intent and forced Spencer to look at him, "You are **not **a freak! You are one of the only decent people left in the world. Do you understand Spence…do you get how special you are…how special you are to me?"

Derek's voice caught in his throat as he tried to stop himself from saying more, but he wanted Spencer to understand.

The tired look was still in Spencer's eyes but they had a spark of understanding and he nodded quickly, "I didn't mean it like that…I just know I weird people out on cases and I'm just awkward. My brain's just moving too fast…all the time."

Derek let go of his chin and started to help him in the car, "that's my favorite thing about you Spence. I love watching your brain work."

The door shut and Spencer felt his face burning. He didn't have time to comment or think because as soon as the car started he fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer never needed alarm clocks, it just wasn't necessary. He was always up at six in the morning, no matter what.

So when he opened his eyes at six thirty, he had a small panic attack.

At first he couldn't remember where he was, the last thing he remembered was blushing and Derek's car.

Then he blinked for a couple seconds, scratched the back of his head and waited as his familiar, clean, brown and blue room came into focus. He had chosen the colors because they reminded him of water and forests…it was calming.

Spencer hobbled his way out of his bedroom and tried not to wince at the pain in his leg.

He grinned when he saw the Tylenol on his laptop along with a little black box, and a note.

Spencer was suddenly worried that Derek had looked in his laptop and figured out what he did on his spare time, but he soon squashed the thought and shook his head, "Derek wouldn't do that to me."

_Spencer, _

_ Out on a run. Do NOT eat a bowl of cereal I will be back to make something. Take the Tylenol and you fell asleep last night before I could give you the present. Hope you like it._

_ Derek_

Spencer smiled because his brain had started to think about what cereals he still had in his cupboards…sometimes the way Derek understood his mind scared him.

Spencer was will smiling about the cereal until he realized that Derek must have carried him upstairs last night.

He blushed even harder, looking down at his clothes. He was in his pajamas, which meant that Derek had at least undressed him to his underwear.

The thought made Spencer's genius brain run in overdrive and he found for the first time he couldn't really think straight. So he sat down, feeling like his knees might give out on him.

He smiled at the little black box, a perfect distraction for his over imaginative brain and slowly opened it. He felt his smile grow bigger as he pulled out a necklace on a black rope. It had a symbol dangling from it that he couldn't quite place, so he switched on his laptop.

The symbol was an owl with a sun behind it; the only color was from the owl's orange eyes.

It took him a moment to Google the information but soon found out it was the symbols of the Greek goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom.

He blushed and felt the grin split his face; he tied the necklace around his neck and fiddled with it for a while.

Spencer couldn't tell which part he liked more; the part where Derek gave him a gift or the part where Derek celebrated his intelligence, making him feel like less of a freak. Derek liked something that he had always somewhat viewed as a curse.

He knew what his heart was telling him and at times like these he felt stupid for keeping his feelings a secret from Derek.

The door opened and the man he was just thinking off stepped through a smiled bright on his face. Spencer let the necklace fall and hobbled over to the sweaty man, "Hey Spence-."

Spencer cut him off and hugged him, not even noticing the sweat, "Spence? I'm all sweaty man, your gonna get all gross."

Derek shut his mouth when Spencer just tightened his grip around his waist and Derek swung his arms around his Pretty Boy. Usually Spencer shied away from physical displays of affection.

He absentmindedly played with Spencer's hair, confused until he saw the open box on the table, "You like the gift then?"

Spencer didn't let go and just nodded into Derek's shoulder. Derek chuckled and slowly pried away Spencer's arm but still held him close. He watched Spencer's suspiciously misty eyes blink at him, "You are _not _a freak."

That was all it took and the tears began to leak out of his eyes against Spencer's orders, "Shhh…Pretty Boy…"

Derek yanked him closer with one hand locking Spencer's hands between them, while his other hand reached up to wipe away the tears.

Derek had a soft smile on his face and Spencer just stared at his lips, cursing to himself at how his brain focused on wanting to kiss them instead of how sweet Derek was being at the moment.

He was in a battle with his brain so it took him a second to register that the lips he had been obsessing over were now being gently pressed to his.

It was like something foreign took over his body, because before he even realized what was going on he was clinging to Derek, pressing their bodies together. Derek pushed him to the wall, raising Spencer's hands above his head, making sure he couldn't move.

Spencer could feel his brain shutting down…or was it starting to over heat? He wasn't sure which, the only thing he was aware of was Derek's other hand…which was exploring; soft and gentle but causing flames to coarse through Spencer's veins.

Derek bit his bottom lip softly before gently moving away, breathing hard and groaning, "Damn it, Pretty Boy."

Spencer felt a silly smile play over his lips and Derek chuckled before kissing him briefly. Spencer leaned into the kiss but Derek pulled away again and Spencer let out an angry sound, protesting the lack of Derek's lips.

Derek was chuckling softly, letting go of Spencer's hands and stepping back, "I want you…all of you Spence."

It took Spencer a moment to understand before his mouth dropped, he started to stutter and Derek chuckled again, "I know that's a lot to take in…but if you'll have me I want to try. I want there to be an 'us'….I always have."

For the first time in his life Spencer's heart understood something before his brain…and he found he actually liked it.

He smiled as Derek watched him and stupidly he nodded, before breaking into another grin. It was like he was on air…floating and he didn't want to come down.

"So Pretty Boy….we'll take it slow…see where things go?"

Spencer smiled at the question and nodded his head…again, before launching himself at Derek, who just laughed and kissed him, "Say something Spence…"

He took a deep breathe and opened his mouth but all that came out was a rush of air and a giggle. Derek chuckled even harder as Spencer tried again and he managed to squeeze out, "I…I want to try."


	4. Chapter 4

** Shorter than usual but I there will be a delay on the next one, about two weeks to I wanted to get this one out ASAP! (plus I wanted Derek and Spencer to bond more!) **

** Hope you like it! Review if you want! But trust me...you want too. ;)**

Taking it slow was a lot harder than Spencer thought it was going to be. Everything in his life worked fast...his brain, his job, the books he read, the stories he wrote.

Now Spencer was curled up on the couch next to Derek, trying to get his mind out of the gutter, "Pretty Boy are you excited to go back to work tomorrow?"

Excited...he was ecstatic. Spencer had wrote two more books and _finally_ finished the one about Diana...which was going to be out into the world in about a month, and he still itched to be back in the field.

BUt his sick time wasn't as horrible as he expected because even more enjoyable then the writing was the three dates Derek had taken him on.

They were so different from other dates he had been on. He didn't have to force conversations with Derek, he was always relaxed, and he found that he laughed and was actually happy on their dates...they normally made him queasy.

"Do you think we will have a case right when I get back?"

They had decided not to tell the team until they had been together for a while and they were sure about things. Plus it was just added stress that Hotch didn't need right now.

Derek leaned in and gently kissed him, another thing that he wasn't used to, "Don't get too excited about cases, enjoy the free time we have now."

Spencer couldn't concentrate on anything when Derek's mouth was near his so instead of trying to answer Derek he leaned forward and yanked the older man's mouth to his.

It was like fire every time their lips met and Spencer loved it, because it made him bold, like something was overtaking him. He climbed on Derek's lap, pressing down into the man and Derek groaned.

That was another thing that Spencer marveled over in his free time. His ability to turn Derek on astonished him. He was never able to do that to anyone before, or at least not to the extent of what he was able to do to Derek.

He started to nibble on Derek's neck, and he felt Derek thrust upwards. He just about to suggest going to the bedroom when Derek's phone went off.

Derek continued to kiss Spencer and he pushed the phone off the table, "Ignore it."

His voice was low and growly, causing a shiver to travel down Spencer's spine. He let out a squeak when Derek flipped him onto the couch and wiggled underneath Derek's weight.

It was a comfortable weight and Spencer reached up to yank the man to him, loving every second he got to spend with Derek. Derek started to nipple on his neck and he let out a small moan when the man bit down a little too hard.

Spencer heard his phone going off and heard Derek groan, "God Damn it...you just had to wish for a case."

It took a second for Spencer's mind to register and he smiled, "We can just ignore it right?"

Derek grinned his best Derek Morgan smile and leaned in to kiss Spencer again, "Afraid not, Pretty Boy."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It took them an extra ten minutes to get into work because Spencer found that watching Derek dress was a new favorite hobby of his.

"Do you think Garcia knows?"

Spencer was watching their hands as Derek drove and he was surprised by how much the little gesture of Derek holding his hand meant to him, "I don't think so...I told her that I was seeing someone though...so she might go all crazy trying to find out."

Derek started laughing, "You told her you were seeing someone? Oh geez Pretty Boy you just screwed yourself over on that one."

Spencer blushed but smiled, because he loved the sound of Derek's laugh, "I know but she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes! She's dating someone too!"

Derek looked a little shocked and somewhat hurt, "She didn't tell me that."

The pouty look on Derek's face made Spencer want to kiss him again and he smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "We exchanged information so don't worry. I can't wait to see Hotch's face."

"Why?"

Spencer blushed again and looked out the window, "I could be wrong...but I think Hotch has feelings for Garcia..."

Derek pulled into the parking spot and then stopped, his mouth hanging open, "What?"

Spencer nodded, trying not to blush, "Well I heard Rossi say one day, 'Why not tell her? Your the Unit Chief it's not like you can get in that much trouble.; and then Hotch, "No i can get in more trouble. Besides Strauss is not the issue...' I felt bad for listening so I walked away. Then I started to watch Hotch and he just acts like it."

Derek still had his mouth wide open and Spencer grinned, before leaning in and kissing him, slipping his tongue in, "Premmy Boffh."

Spencer laughed and leaned away, "Come on we are going to be late."

CMCMCMCM

The case hit home for Spencer. Little girl's were being kidnapped, raped, and then thrown in the sewers...it made his chest hurt just thinking about it.

They had flown in three days ago and a little girl had just been taken, so they had five hours to get to her. Five hours before they had to search the sewers. Spencer hated deadlines.

It was like his brain was in overdrive just thinking about the little girls and he realized that Derek being out in the field was bothering him more than ever. Not that it never had, but now he knew Derek's touch, his kisses and he knew that Derek loved him...it was hard to let that walk out the door into the line of fire.

He tried to clear his brain but nothing helped until Derek walked into the little conference room the local police had set up for them. "Hey Pretty Boy, I think we have a lead."

Spencer wanted to reach out and hug him but remembered that the team was in the same room so he settled with a smile for the time being.

It took exactly two hours to track down the killer, three to trap him in a building and three and a half hours for Derek to be inside fighting with him.

He came out with minimum damage but that didn't stop Spencer from almost hyperventilating the entire time.

They were all dead on their feet except for Spencer who was drumming his hand on his knee. Derek noticed and tried to catch his eyes but he was too pissed off to give Derek anything right now.

They split into their separate rooms rooms and Derek collapsed into the bed while Spencer slowly got his things for bed out. He really wanted to punch Derek...which was new because he wasn't a violent person...normally.

"Pretty Boy, what's your deal?"

He gripped onto his things a little tighter and just ignored Derek. He was about to head off into the shower but Derek reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him around. Derek's eyes where tired and confused, but the cut on his forehead just made Spencer tighten his jaw some more, "Come on Spence..."

He pushed Derek away and stamped his foot, ignoring how juvenile it was, "Why you...why is it always you that goes into buildings after the bad guys? Why is it always you breaking down doors and driving exploding vehicles! The statistics prove that no one should be in that many accident in a year, yet here you are, trying to set a world record!"

Derek looked surprised and then started laughing. Spencer growled at him, trying to yank his arm from Derek, "This isn't funny Derek Morgan!"

His eyes began to prick with tears and Derek abruptly stopped laughing, pulling him in close and kissing him lightly, "I'm sorry Spence...It's just my job...I don't really think about it...but if it bothers you that much I'll try to be more conscious of your feelings the next time I'm about to break down a door."

Spencer snorted into his lips, "No you wont."

They kissed for a couple more seconds and Spencer was about to push forward when Derek pulled away, "So what was going on with you besides worrying about me? You where acting strange...I thought you might have been sick..."

Spencer felt his blood run cold and he swallowed, "What do you mean?"

He knew exactly what Derek was talking about, the little girls just reminded him of Diana and he had sort of freaked out. He thought he hid it a little better than that but apparently his acting skills needed a little work.

Derek watched Spencer expression for a second and knew he had been spot on with his Pretty Boy, something else was bothering him.

"Come on Spence, I know you better than that. You were upset about something..."

Spencer looked into Derek's eyes and saw the love and the trust and he felt his insides turn a little, "There are some things...that i haven't told you yet Derek but I planned on telling you," he pushed away from Derek, pacing back and forth his mind moving at high speeds trying to figure out where to start.

"Spencer. You can tell me whenever you feel like it...I wont force you."

He stopped paving and looked at Derek, "I don't want secrets...I just can't...not now...l'm just not ready."

He was pulled into a crushing hug and Derek kissed him lightly, "Pretty Boy...I don't expect you to tell me everything right away...I can wait."

Spencer smiled at the man in front of him and yanked his hand, "How did I get so lucky?"

Derek chuckled, kissing the small hickey on his neck, "I don't know how but...your lucky your best friend is a hot hunky man."

"Oh come on, Hotch isn't _that _hunky."


	5. Chapter 5

**So no Beta...because i feel like such a slacker! Its a little short but i wanted to get this out there for everyone. If you don't like it I am very sorry but i love it. :) **

It was always on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell Derek every time they saw someone reading his books in public, but it was like the still oozing hole in his chest left by Diana, wouldn't let him. It was too hard.

So that's why when he came home from the grocery store to see Derek sitting at the table, looking out the window with five or six of the original drafts of his books (one's that Sarah had printed out for him, saying he had to have souvenirs) sitting on the table, his heart did this little 360 and clenched. He could see the one about Diana sitting on top.

Derek didn't look up, he continued to stare out the window, looking extremely calm. "D-Derek...?"

Spencer watched as the man didn't move and inch, except for his mouth, "Are they all true? One's about me and you, another Garcia, and this last one...is it true?"

Spencer slowly made his way to Derek's chair, bending down until he had to look up at Derek, "I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't."

He hadn't meant for his voice to crack and he hadn't planned on Derek grabbing him and yanking their lips together.

There was a desperation in Derek's kisses that Spencer didn't understand, but he wanted to lose himself in it, "Derek...are you okay?"

He heard the darker man snort and looked up to see tears in his eyes, "Derek! Are you okay?"

"You...you've had this bottled up inside, causing you so much pain and i didn't even know...i couldn't even help. I'm so sorry this happened to you..I..."

Spencer felt his heart swell, he had a wonderful man in his arms and for the first time, he wasn't going to push, he was going to pull and get as much of Derek as he possibly could.

"I love you."

That seemed to trigger something in Derek, because a low growl erupted from his throat and Spencer found himself on the ground, with a very strong Derek Morgan on top.

They hadn't gotten passed kissing, and blow jobs, Derek had been almost comically set on waiting. But Spencer could tell tonight was different. Tonight was about him and Derek realizing that they meant the world to each other.

"Spencer. I...Are you sure? We can wait."

Spencer felt his heart beating hard in his chest and he just yanked the man harder to him. His body was almost begging to be closer to Derek, and he growled; their clothes were in the way.

He was almost ripping Derek's shirt off when the older man chuckled, "Come on, bedroom."

It took almost twenty minutes to make it to the bedroom, Spencer was unwilling to lay on the bed if they still had clothes on. He hit another wall and Derek latched onto his neck, causing him to let out a shaky moan.

He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and Derek let out a sharp hiss when their cocks touched, "Pretty Boy if we don't get to this bed-."

Spencer cut him off by latching on to his lips and grinding his hips.

He wasn't exactly sure how they managed to get to the bed, but they were both moaning, breathing heavy, and sweating when they flopped down onto it.

Derek knew Spencer had never slept with men, and he felt this tugging in his heart knowing he would be Spencer's first.

He trailed light kisses down Spencer's body until he was squirming underneath him, "Derek! Now...please."

Derek chuckled and reached into his night stand for the hand lotion he always kept there.

"Spence this might hurt at first...you have to tell me if it's to much."

Spencer leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips, "I trust you."

The words made tiny, little explosive things go off in his chest and he smiled at the man.

Spencer watched and then felt the finger slide in and he gasped, it stretched almost painfully but the heat surrounding it sparked through his entire body and he moaned. He crashed their lips together, tongue licking the inside of Derek's mouth.

Spencer ran his hands over every part of Derek, trying to memorize the lay out and the feel of his lover. The man was almost pure muscle.

Derek groaned when he felt Spencer run his arms down his arms to his thighs, very softly, sliding over his hard cock, "Spence."

Two fingers slipped in and Spencer gasped, grinding down hard into Derek's fingers and Derek wasn't sure if he had seen anything as beautiful as Spencer's head thrown back and his eyes almost black with pleasure.

The man whimpered and bit his lip, "God...fuck..Derek!"

His Pretty Boy's voice was deeper then he'd ever heard it and the keen that slipped through his lips almost made Derek come right there. They had to get this show on the road.

Spencer saw Derek rubbing the lotion on his length and Spencer almost pounced on the man, he felt like his body was overheating and the soft kisses that Derek was laying on his entire body almost burned.

He felt the tip touch his opening and Spencer gripped Derek's shoulder, "Now."

Derek growled low and slowly pushed inside Spencer, his mind swirling with how tight Spencer was. He watched Spencer wince and he tried to be even more careful, fighting every instinct that screamed at him to move.

Spencer had never felt anything as painfully good as this. It was like he was being filled up, like Derek was a part of him and never going to leave, like he was finally whole.

When Derek was finally in as far as he could go they sat breathing heavily, staring at each other, "Spencer I love you...i love you so much."

Spencer grinned and lifted himself up, enjoying the shocked moan that erupted from Derek's mouth. He licked his way down the darker man's neck, nibbling and then slammed his hips back down.

He had never been bold in bed, nervous, stumbling and a little more then awkward, but never bold.

It was like Derek brought out this hidden part in him, because he wanted Derek to be happy, he wanted himself to be happy. And right now he was higher than a kite.

He moaned as Derek grabbed his hip and slammed them down as he raised his own. He was going to have dark Derek Morgan shaped bruises when they were done.

Derek's hand left his hip and wrapped around his hard cock and Spence thought his brain was just going to shut down, how much pleasure could one body take?

Because on top of everything Derek was doing to him, his heart felt like it was going to explode. He had never felt this happy, never felt this full, this complete in his entire life...and that thought threw him over the edge.

Derek was seconds behind him, thrusting harder until he burst into Spencer and both collapsed on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around his Pretty Boy and ignored how sticky they were, he just wanted to be closer to him, "I love you..."

Spencer smiled at him and kissed him lightly, "We're going to have to tell Garcia now...because I'm not sure I'll be able to hide how i feel from now on."

Derek chuckled sleepily, "Okay...we'll tell them tomorrow. For right now i want to sleep next to you and not let go."

**Next time, we are having a serious sit down between Derek and Spencer and then team members finding out... and THEN maybe some angst...because I'm just mean like that. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooooo sorry! I will give no excuses because there were plenty but i would like to say that I hit a writers block so huge I wasn't sure what to do to figure it out. **

**The spelling might be rough but this hit me and I wanted it out ASAP so wether you hate it or love it, this is the next chapter!**

In the mornings Spencer's brain always woke up first before he opened his eyes, just to run over everything he had stored in there, just because it was that fast.

Today was different, today his brain felt fuzzy, his back hurt, something that smelled suspiciously like sugary coffee was wafting into his nose.

"Pretty Boy. You going to sleep all day or are we going to eat breakfast together."

Spencer felt his heart stutter when he heard the deep, smooth voice beside him, "That depends on what we are having for breakfast."

Derek chuckled and moved Spencer's hair out of his eyes and waited for the younger man to slowly blink awake, "We are having pancakes! Now come on, after last night I need something other than coffee in my stomach."

He could feel his face heating up and the darker man just laughed, kissing his lips before _strutting _out of the bedroom.

Spencer mumbled as he rolled out of bed, grabbing the coffee mug and taking a suspicious sip, "Ugh! Derek you put too much sugar in my coffee!"

He had heard Derek laugh before but it was so much better when it was an open mouthed, twinkling eyed laughed that Spencer knew he caused, "That's not possible, Pretty Boy."

There was a protest on his lips but it was silenced by his hand betraying him and drinking some more of the coffee...maybe it wasn't so bad.

He looked up to see Derek staring at him hesitantly but determinedly and his stomach dropped, making the coffee he had just drank roll.

He turned slowly and walked one of the many bookcases and swallowed hard when Diana came into focus.

"She was a brat. She was smart for her age so she knew what buttons to push...and she was only three."

His throat clogged and he felt the tears sting his eyes, he didn't want to cry not again, "She was only three, how could you take a three year old? She was just...she-."

Derek's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he buried his head into the mans neck, sobbing hard. It hit him hard sometimes, when he would get really lost in his thoughts or when he thought too hard about the details.

"Oh, Spencer..."

He thought maybe Derek was crying and he just clutched the man closer, "She was smart, she knew better to play with strangers but it was a little boy who distracted the babysitter and I...I was in a meeting with Gideon about school...sometimes i wish i could bring the blame back. I wish I could blame myself but Gideon bit that right in the butt. I still hurt though..."

Derek could feel the sad smile on Spencer's lips and he pressed a kiss to the genius's head, "I'm so sorry Spencer. Did they...did they catch the people?"

Spencer nodded his head, the tears welling up again, "They ditched the kids when they thought it was too big of a risk. Ten minutes sooner and a little more profiling work and I would have my baby girl..."

It wretched at Derek's heart to hear Spencer cry. It explained why the man had been so quiet, it wasn't just that he had no social skills, when Derek had met him. He had been shattered on the inside.

"That's why you joined the Bureau, that's why you did profiling even though you could have been many other things."

Spencer nodded his head allowing Derek to pull him to the couch, "Tell me about her. I want to know everything."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer was happy with Derek. That amazed him...that he could feel this happy because one other person smiled at him in the morning.

His feet where resting on top of Derek's under the conference room table, and the man would gently tap his foot to signal that he knew Spencer was there, that they were together.

They both smiled over at Prentiss when she entered and she stopped short her eyes dancing between them before she shrugged and sat down, Derek glanced at Spencer who looked down at his hands and smiled.

They hadn't told anyone yet, it just never seemed like a good time and they both felt weird announcing it...they thought maybe they'd let the others figure it out on their own.

"It must be something going on, Hotch is in his office with Garcia and Strauss."

JJ and Rossi both walked in shooting glances back towards Hotch's office, "Whats going on in there?"

They all shrugged and by the time Hotch walked into the conference room, they had all been talking about pasta.

Hotch walked in, eyes on Reid and he stiffened, this couldn't be good.

"I need to talk to you alone for a couple minutes."

Spencer felt Derek's foot stiffen and Specner swallowed, nudging Derek's leg lightly before getting up.

He followed Hotch quickly to his office and sat down quietly as he waited for the man to speak. Hotch's mouth was pinched together one of the only sing something really bad had happened.

"Before you came to the BAU, Diana, your daughter was taken by Bob Sinclair."

Spencer flinched slightly but nodded, "Yes that's true...you and Gideon were the only ones who knew why I wanted into the BAU so bad."

And it couldn't be good because Hotch's eyes tightened on the sides and Spencer's stomach flipped. "Bob Sinclair had a spouse, Jill who ran from the police even though she hadn't kidnapped or hurt any of the children. They found her two days ago when she walked into the police station hysterical that Bob had stolen her child. He was just released on probation three days ago."

Spencer's shook his head, "She can't have children, Bob beat her so bad after he found out that it was his fault they couldn't have children, she had too much tissue damage. It had to be adoption or..."

And the horror hit him in the gut and he stood up from his chair fast, "She took Diana..."

Hotch nodded his head, and watched Spencer warily as he stood mouth open, "How do you know its her? They could never identify the bodies, because they turned up burned and dumped in a river...we just assumed."

How had he not seen that? How had he not looked back on the case and questioned why Jill had disappeared?

Hotch slowly opened the file and pulled out a picture, slowly handing it to Spencer who took it shakily.

And his breath stopped and he felt his heart stutter before picking up again, there was his Diana, almost ten years old but there was no mistaking her eyes and hair, her facial feature matched him and he felt tears slip through his eyes."

"They got some hair from her room and ran it through all the other couples that had their children taken...it's definitely Diana."

He felt his chest heaving and he looked at Hotch with tears in his eyes, "How do we find her? I..Hotch this is...I have no idea."

The older man placed a hand on his shoulder, "We profile him. Just like we do any other unsub and then we find him. I just need to make sure that you are going to be okay...that you can handle this."

Spencer nodded his head, unconsciously clutching the picture to him before running to the door, "I can do this Hotch. I have to and I will."

Hotch opened his mouth to say something the Spencer was already out the door and he sighed, under different circumstances he might have laughed at Spencer's eagerness but until they had Diana with them he wasn't sure if he could smile again.

Spencer ran into the conference room, ignoring everyones eyes and gently put the picture down in front of Derek who looked at him confused until his eyes caught the picture and he studied it, "Why does this look so familiar...do we know her?

Spencer sniffled and reached over to touch Diana's face, "Its her Morgan. Look at her cheek bones, her nose and her hair."

And surprised entered Derek's eyes and his head snapped up, "It's Diana...they found her?"

Spencer felt his heart pounding and ignored the team when he took Derek's face in his hands and roughly kissed his lips, " No, we have to find her...but we are going too."


End file.
